Electronic display screens provide users with the ability to access, display, edit or create text or other displayable information. Folding display devices are known in the context of laptop computers, personal data assistants, and other data processing, communication, and media devices. These devices may have a portion that moves from a closed position to an open position to allow a viewer to view the display screen. The display screens of some devices, such as some video cameras, may open along a first axis, and then be rotated about a second axis to enhance the positioning of the screen.
Flexible displays are known. One example of such a display includes a flexible and collapsible substrate on which pixels are deposited. The substrate is stored in a housing. When the substrate is extended from the housing it becomes rigid.